The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Vinca minor and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Vinsid 1’. ‘Vinsid 1’ is an evergreen vine used in the landscape as a groundcover.
The inventor discovered ‘Vinsid 1’ as a naturally occurring branch mutation of Vinca Minor ‘Mrs. Bowles’ (not patented) in a container at his nursery in April 2005 in Mission, British Columbia, Canada.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by stem cuttings in Mission, British Columbia, Canada in winter of 2005 by the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.